Daddy's Little Girl
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: The title explains it all. You'll love it, I promise :) It's only rated T for some adult themes.
1. Prologue

**So I'm back with an all new story starring our beloved Freddie Benson and a special new character. I don't make many multi-chapter stories but whilst packing my room up to move I found a whole outline I made when I was 13, yeah I know. And after some review and sprucing up I decided to make it a real thing. ****So enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: iOwnnathan'sheartbutnoticarly**

* * *

_Prologue_

**Freddie's POV**

_This is it Freddie, now or never  
_

_She looks so beautiful. She finally grew out her hair to its original length. I could just lose my mind burying my head in those curls. They always complimented her blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, those luscious lips. God I'm glad we're together, I can imagine how many people are jealous that I have a woman as awesome and loving and can definitely rock any purple dress and black stilettos combo I might add._

_"Hey, you're drifting again" I love her voice._

_"Sorry, I was deep in thought"_

_"It's okay. This was really sweet of you by the way" She looked down at her food, she wasn't always the best at giving compliments, but the fact that she tries is always more than enough for me. "You know, bringing us back here, the fire escape, where we um"_

_"We promised to never speak of it again remember?" I winked at her. _

_"Oh yeah" She giggled. Her being from a broken home, I knew dating Sam would be a roller coaster of chaos. But I love chaos, and I love Sam. I love her more than pear phones, or math, or Carly. I always made sure she knew that. We've been growing strong for about three years now, and let me tell you it's been the best three years of my life. _

_"I love you Sam" I smiled._

_"I love you too" _

_Okay, stop sweating, you can do this. Sam loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't be with you this long._

_"Sam, um, I uh" Smooth bro_

_"Hm?" She wiped her face from the fried chicken bits on her lips._

_I got up from my chair, walked over, took her hand, knelt, and pulled out the ring.  
_

_"Sam, from slapping me in the face to our first time together on prom night, I knew we'd be together for a long time and-"_

_"Ohmygod" Oh jeez she's starting to hyperventilate_

_"Shh it's okay, Sam, sweetie, I just care about you so much and well I just want to let you know that I want to make it official. So..."_

_Say it_

_"Will you marry me?" She always hated whenever I used the 'M' word. In all honesty it scared her. With my dad not in the picture and she saw how her mom suffered, she believed marriage was something that made everything worse. But that's where she's wrong; we're not our parents, we're Sam and Freddie. Seddie!_

_"I-Freddie, You know I-" Please don't say no..._

_"Aw fuck it, yes I'll marry you" She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_"Ay Dios Mio! Yes!" I shot up a threw a punch in the air. I've never felt so happy._

_"Whoa you're going lose my ring jumping like that Fredweird" Oh right_

_I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her like I've never kissed her before._

_"I have a present for you too" She whispered, wrapping her slender arms around my neck.  
_

_"You do?" What could she have brought me_

_"Mhm, but involves taking things off than putting things on" Nodding at her finger_

_"Oh, well lead the way future Mrs. Benson" She giggled_

**_2 years later..._**

_The room is spinning, and we're just losing control. They were right, married sex is the best sex.  
_

_"That was just, wow" I could barely breathe.  
_

_"You're telling me" she panted_

_I pulled her into my arms, I loved holding her, sweaty or not. She rests her head on my chest running her fingers on my abs._

_"You think this might be it?" She asked. We've been trying for a baby for quite a while now. Not only have we been having trouble conceiving, but she's already had two miscarriages so far and it's really been taking a toll on both of our mental healths. I couldn't stand seeing her just sit there looking out the window, her face gray and emotionless. It took a lot for her just to even smile or sleep or make love or anything. _

_"I know this is it" I kissed her forehead "And, if it doesn't I just want you to know tha-"_

_"I love you more than anything too. We'll pull through together like we did before" She smiled._

_That's my girl_

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter down I guess. I hoped you liked it :) And remember it's a prologue so it's not supposed to be long.  
I prefer at least 2-3 reviews before installing another chapter. I like hearing feedback and I don't want to write something no one wants to read.**

**Peace love and Seddie :) **


	2. The Birth

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I loved them all :) Here's the next chapter. Now 90% of the story is in Freddie's point of view. It's a family story so there's not a lot of Sam and Freddie; sorry if I disappointed :p****  
**

**Disclaimer: iWishtherewasaniCarlyreunion  
**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"AHHH!" She yelled

"Come on Sam you have to push!" yelled Dr. Glandwell

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? Knitting a sweater? Of course I know I have to push dammit!" Her face red and sweaty

"Freddie this is your fault!"

Must she squeeze my hand so hard?

_Earlier that day_

This is great. Just laying next to my beautiful wife, rubbing her belly, feeling the kicks of our child against my hand; it's just bliss. After a long day of producing and film editing at the studio, it's nice to just relax here. Sam is about seven months and two weeks, and it's been the best seven months and two weeks of our lives.

I remember when we first found out we were pregnant. Sam started to eat less, yeah I know. And whenever she did eat, she'd just throw it right back up. Which was, well, ya know, gross. We thought she had the stomach flu so I took her to the doctor where they asked her to pee in a cup. In which Sam responded by taking the cup spitting in it and throwing it at the receptionist. _"Ma'am I'm sorry" _she cried _"the doctor ordered me to give it to you"_ Eventually after reasoning with Sam, and calming down the receptionist, she gave in and peed in the '_stupid fucking cup'. _Twenty minutes later, we were told that Sam was expecting. We screamed with joy and ran around the office going room to room yelling _"WE'RE PREGNANT! WE'RE PREGNANT!", _and then we were kicked out of the office. Totally worth it though.

"I'm going on maternity leave soon." She said "I can't wait to not hear stupid Alyssa whine: 'Sam you're late. Sam you ate my salad. Sam you dress like a hooker. Sam you're a terrible child psychologist, you can't tell him to punch his mother' blah blah blah. And I never said for him to punch his mother." I just chuckled and kissed her stomach.

"What exactly did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to follow his heart and do whatever he needs to do" She stated. I shook my head "Well" I started "She's always been jealous of how successful you are. And in no way shape or form do you dress like a hooker, when we're not in out bedroom"

"I love you" She laughed. I brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead. "Hey did you feel that?" The baby kicked where my palm was "Yeah! I can tell this one is going to be a great fighter" I joked. We both decided to have the sex of the baby to be a surprise.  
Sam shook her head in response to my corny joke.

"Mmm, some chicken wings and clam chowder sounds good" Yeah the one thing I can't deal with is the food cravings.

"I would think your eating habits would be better during your pregnancy, not worse"

"Oh please" She stuck her tongue out "Now help Mama up and take her to the supermarket, we is outta chowder"

_Lalala_

"Oooh didn't you say you needed more protein shake powder" She asked holding her belly.

"Mhm. Hey are you okay?" She looked at me and quickly looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little pain" She looked down "You know I can handle it" Oh Sam, trying to hide your emotions again?

"Princess you could've stayed home, I'm a big boy, I can shop all by myself" I smiled

"Nyeh, I just wanted to be with you more" She blushed. I hugged her as tight as I could, and she cringed.

"Ahh, not too hard" "Sorry"

After gathering the ingredients for her concoction she called dinner, we started walking towards the line until some jerk cut us off.

"Hey douche bag did you not see us?!" She said

"Yeah, I did" He flipped his blonde hair out of his face. He looked about 20, wearing converse and Ed Hardy. "And no I don't give a fuck" What is his problem?

"Sam, relax, think about the baby. Sir just please do us a favor and move to the back of the line" I asked

"The hell I will. Look, I have more important things to do besides arguing with that fat bitch you call a wife, besides with a cart like that, I'm sure you can wait"

"Who are you calling a fat bitch?" Sam yelled

"And stupid sorry" Sam grabbed the can of chowder and I caught her hand before she could throw it. "Sam! No, you can't get arrested again!"

"Let go of me!" She struggled against my grasp, those years of weight training paid off.

"You know what? Whatever I'll just get my items somewhere else" He pushed his cart and walked off.

"Hey you forgot something" I shouted running towards him.

"What?" "This" ***BAM*** Punched him square in the mouth.

"Don't you ever talk to my wife in that manner ever again do you understand me?!"

"Yes yes I understand" He cried and ran out, an applause haunting his ears. I turned around to see a confused Sam staring at the floor.

"Um I think I had an, accident?" A pool of clear liquid around her feet. "Sam I think your water broke"

"Sir would you like me to call an ambulance?" Asked the cashier "No it's alright I can take her"

_Vroom Vroom_

"Sam don't cry the baby will be alright" I assured her, even though I'm just as afraid as she is. She's been in labor for five long gruesome hours.

"It's just-I'm only seven months-what if-it's lungs-oh god" She can hardly breathe.

"Yes I know, but with the doctor's help this baby will be fine"

"If you say so" We decided to not let anyone else in the room with us during the birth, unless of course you're a doctor or named Carly Shay.

"Knock knock" Sam quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey Carls" She already knew something was up.

"Sam, I know you're upset. I'm your best friend. I could tell if you pooped or not" She smiled. "I know your baby will come out perfect"

A tear rolled down her cheek "Thanks Carls" Then they both hugged, and cried, and laughed. Oh female hormones. "Hey why didn't you two allow Gibby to see the birth?"

"Well," I answered "Gibby is...well, Gibby. And he might say some stupid to set off Sam"

"Ahh, makes sense." Sam's face is grimacing and I'm hoping that this is the moment of truth.

_Back to the present_

"Holy shit! AGH!" She yelled

"Sam you really have to loosen your grip!" Carly groaned "Agreed!"

"When you guys are shoving a watermelon out your crotches then you can complain!"

"Come on Sam one more push and the baby it out of here!" Said Dr. Gandwell "Alright we're going to count to ten!" 10...9...8...7...6...

5..."Ohmygoodnes this is happening" Carly squealed...4 "Great job Mrs. Benson"...3 "I love you so much Sam"...2 "Everyone shut up!"...1

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Benson, It's a girl"

"She's beautiful" Carly exclaimed. She was right, our baby was a sight to see. I cut the umbilical cord and the nurse placed the baby with Sam, her face tired but filled with joy. "Freddie look at her" She cried

"Yeah she's amazing" She wasn't crying though, babies should cry when they're born, oh God.

"We're going to have to take her to the NICU, he breathing is irregular" Explained "We'll give her some steroids for her underdeveloped lungs, some breathing and feeding tubes. She'll recover in no time" Thanks for the assurance doc.

"Sam?" Carly asked "No, Carly it's okay. The doctor said she'll be okay." She breathed. I kissed all over her face "I'm so proud of you" I smiled

"I'm proud of you too. You didn't pass out like a nub" She smiled

"Sorry to ruin this moment but is there a name in mind?" The nurse asked, pen and paper ready.

I looked at her, and she looked at me, both of us smiling. "Go ahead Freddifer" Sam winked

"Yeah it's..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger :P I promised to never give one but I couldn't resist.**

**Sorry for the lengthy and late update. Had a death in the family:/ So it's not my best writing but I hope you enjoyed bit, I kind of wrote it in a rush.  
Again I prefer at least 2-3 reviews before installing another chapter. I like hearing feedback and I don't want to write something no one wants to read. Should I do shout-outs?  
**

**Peace love and Seddie :) **


End file.
